The Last Time I saw Ulrich
by aelitacodelyoko
Summary: Ulrich Stern has liked Yumi for many years now and wants to tell his feelings, but what happens when he thinks no one cares and runs away? A total disaster. UxY. some AxJ. Look for the sequal: The mysterious girl in the fog!
1. Before William's Party

The Last Time I Saw Ulrich

Chapter 1 Before William's Party 

_Dear Yumi,_

_Meet me outside. Don't ask any questions just meet me there. I want to talk to you about us._

_Love,_

_Ulrich_

**This was the last thing Yumi Ishiyama ever heard from Ulrich Stern but that's a long story let me take you to the beginning.**

"Hey, Yumi over here," Ulrich said one morning. The gang was all there and Ulrich was just like always his normal self. Yumi new this was going to be a great day she finished her final exams yesterday. Xana, the supercomputer bent on destroying the world, had been quiet lately. The boarding school they were staying at was just the same as usual. Kadic Junior High and High School was normal. Milly and Tamiya's paper headline was Is the Cafeteria Food Edible? and everything seemed normal. It was just a typical day.

"Be there in a sec, Ulrich," Yumi said as she was walking with William toward the gang. "I'll be there, William. Got to go, see-ya."

"Remember not to tell the Gym teacher, Jim, or else he'll put a stop to it." William said at the last minute.

"Ok, William," Yumi replied back.

"So, what was that about?" asked Ulrich, nervice that something was going on between her and William. He had always liked Yumi and never told her. Yet he didn't want William to take her. To Ulrich, William was a mean selfish jerk who just wanted to take Yumi away from him.

"Oh, that?" asked Yumi. "That was nothing I was just talking to William. Is that a problem, Ulrich?"

"Oh, no, that's not a problem I just wondered what you were doing," Ulrich said lying under his breath. He still didn't want Yumi to know about the feud between William and him.

"Oh, well FYI I was just saying I would be at his party tonight. Why? Weren't you invited? It was an after exams party. He told me most people were invited," said Yumi confused. At that point Ulrich was mad.

"I wasn't invited!" yelled Ulrich. He thought William did it on purpose.

"Chill, Ulrich! You don't have to yell it's just a party. I'll ask William why you weren't invited," Said Yumi almost yelling back at her friend. "So who else wasn't invited?" Yumi said worried that Ulrich was the only one not invited.

"Me," said the rest of the gang said at the same time.

"Well, now I know it wasn't just Ulrich left out. Or maybe William just hasn't invited you guys yet," Yumi said not knowing what else to say.

"That could be right, Ulrich," Aelita said not wanting Ulrich to get more mad than he already was.

"Sometimes people just forget, or something. William didn't just come up to you and say 'Ulrich, your not invited!'" Jeremie said trying to cheer him up.

"Jeremie and Aelita are right," Yumi said. "Plus, it's just a party."

"Your right, it's just a stupid party and maybe I didn't want to be invited! Just leave me alone," Ulrich said just before he started to run to his room.

"Odd, you should go talk to him," said Yumi trying to not sound worried. She knew Ulrich would sulk forever if someone wouldn't talk to him.

"She's right, Odd. If anyone can talk some since into him it's you," explained Aelita. "Plus if he doesn't let anyone in his room you have an excuse, you live there."

"Your right, but, oh, never mind," Odd just barley got out. "Oh, and if he kills me, Jeremie do you promise to look after Kiwi?"

"Yes, Odd, I will look after Kiwi, but that won't happen so get over to your room and cheer up Ulrich," Jeremie almost yelled at Odd.

"Ok, Mr. Pushy!" Odd said as he went walking to his room.


	2. Ulrich!

The Last Time I saw Ulrich

Chapter 2 "ULRICH!"

"Geesh, Jeremie can be so pushy sometimes. I mean really," Odd said talking to himself as he went toward his room. "And I mean how sensitive can Ulrich be. It's just a party." He walked along looking around on his way to Ulrich and his dorm. "Oh look, its William. I know I should be going to cheer up Ulrich but William was the cause of all this so I think he deserves me to come over and talk to him."

"Hey, William, over here!" yelled Odd.

"Yea, Odd?" William asked.

"How come I wasn't invited to your party tonight?" Odd asked waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I didn't invite you? Oh, be at my room after dinner and don't tell Jim. Ok?" William asked acting weird.

"Ok, I was just wondering why I wasn't invited. I mean since Yumi was and all. A guy just kind of wonders these things. I mean Yumi and I are friends and if she is invited then I probably should be invited. You know what I mean?" asked Odd after rambling on about unimportant stuff.

"Yea, I know what you mean plus I don't know why I forgot to invite you. I mean without you it wouldn't be a party," said William lying through his teeth.

"Oh, well thanks for the invite then. Bye," Odd said and left running for his room. "Ulrich, Ulrich open up I have to tell you something!" Odd said banging on the door. "Come on, Ulrich I live here too! You can't lock me out of my own room. Yumi, I'm glad you're here; Ulrich won't open up the door. Oh, William you're here too. Ulrich! William and Yumi are kissing!"

"What!" Ulrich screamed as he opened the door.

"Finally," Odd said as he slipped through the door. He knew that lying was the only thing that would work. He knew Ulrich was nuts about Yumi and that he would want them to stop if they ever did kiss.

"Odd that wasn't funny!" Ulrich said mad.

"I had to lie to get the door open and that was the only thing I knew would get you to open the door," Odd explained. "Plus, why did you lock the door on me. I'm your best friend."

"It wasn't just locked to keep you out. It was to keep everyone out!" Ulrich said not trying to be mean. "You've got a point you do live here and I probably wouldn't have opened the door if you didn't lie so I guess I forgive you. It's just William didn't invite me and he invited Yumi so I just thought William wanted to be alone with Yumi like a date or something. I guess I was jealous of them."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Ulrich. I saw William on the way here and we talked and he invited me to his party. He said he must have forgotten to invite me," said Odd telling the truth. "He said it wouldn't be a party without me. He told me to come to his room after dinner and not to tell Jim."

"Sure he did, Odd. It would never be a party without you," said Ulrich sarcastically. He didn't believe a word Odd said.

"I'm not lying, Ulrich, just ask him if you think you're so smart," said Odd knowing he was right. "I know I'm right and if you ask William if he was going to invite you to his party he will say 'yes I must have forgot' or something like that because if I'm wrong then William was lying. Now do you trust me or him?" Ulrich had to think about that question but truthfully he wouldn't trust William with the world.


	3. Everyone Else's Point of Veiw

The Last Time I Saw Ulrich

Chapter 3 Everyone else's point of view

While Odd and Ulrich were talking and Odd was walking to his room and talking to William what was the rest of the gang doing? Right now Odd is talking to himself on the way to William and the rest of the second chapter. This is the rest of the gang's point of view.

"Hey Jeremie do you think he'll be able to get into his room to even talk to Ulrich?" asked Aelita nervously. "I mean what if he gets to his room and can't even get in the door because Ulrich is blocking it. What if that happens?"

"Aelita, stop worrying so much," Jeremie said trying to make Aelita calm down. "Come on you know that won't happen. Ulrich sulks all the time. If he didn't I'd be worried so lets go find William. He's got to be around here somewhere."

"Sorry guys but I've got to go," said Yumi truthfully. "I need to find Jim. He hasn't been around here and I think he knows about William's party. I better make sure. If he knows, the party will be canceled. You know how he feels about parties. See-ya later!"

"Bye, Yumi!" Aelita and Jeremie yelled as she left.

"So, are you coming, Aelita?" Jeremie asked as he started to look for William.

"Yea, I wouldn't miss it for the world," thought Aelita as she started to follow him. "Let's go pay our good friend William a visit. I think he deserves one."

"Yea, he sure deserves one," said Jeremie laughing and talking at the same time. "If he doesn't I don't know who does!"

"Hey, Aelita, you've been here for a while now. What's your favorite subject?" Jeremie asked looking for William at the same time.

"Oh, I don't know. Why the sudden interest in me?" Aelita asked also looking for William.

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering because I like Mathematics. I've always been quite fond of the equations," Jeremie said as he walked. He was blushing and Aelita could tell. She just didn't know why.

"Well, I've also been 'quite fond' of Math, but for some reason I kind of like to think of my favorite subject as History," Aelita stated. She had just finished her sentence when she noticed William talking to a group of people. "Hey, Jeremie, there's William talking to his friends. But wait, they are in Yumi's grade. Do you think something's wrong?"

"Aelita, William is in Yumi's grade," Jeremie explained. "There's nothing going on. Thanks for pointing him out though. I think he can be interrupted from his little chat so we can talk to him."

"I agree."

"Well, then let's go." Jeremie and Aelita started walking over to William. They were about there when William turned around and saw them.

"Hey, William, did you invite us to your party tonight?" Jeremie asked wanting a reply. "Yumi was the only one who even knew about it."

"Oh ya, I was going to but I haven't seen you guys lately. Odd just came by asking the same question. All except he was rambling on and on about how Yumi was his friend, blah blah blah and how he was wondering this and so on. It was kind of long," William said explaining.

"Ok. That's all we needed, William. Thank you. Oh yea," Aelita said as she forgot something, "when is the party?"

"After dinner in my room. Oh, and don't tell Jim I think he already knows, but still don't tell him."

"Ok, William, we won't. Bye!"

"See-ya later, Aelita! See-ya, Jeremie!"

"Well now we know Odd has been invited and we are invited too," Jeremie stated. "Well, let's go share this news with Ulrich. I'm sure he will find it as good news. Let's go!"

"No."

"Why not, Aelita? Don't you want to go?"

"Odd is there right now! Right?"

"Yes, but what does Odd have to do with this? Can't we just tell Ulrich the good news? He will love to know he is invited."

"Jeremie, you don't get the point? Odd is there and if we just walk in he'll think we sent Odd to cheer him up."

"Aelita, we did send Odd to cheer him up."

"If he knows we sent Odd he will really get mad at us. Then he will go and sulk somewhere else where we can't find him. Then Xana will attack, we'll need his help, and he won't come because he is mad at us. Then it will be our fault when someone dies and we can't explain how it happened." Xana lives on Lyoko, a virtual world in an abandoned factory on the outskirts of town.

"Oh yea, Xana has been really quiet lately. I hope that doesn't mean he is planning a bigger attack than ever before."

"I hope he isn't too, Jeremie, I hope he isn't too." They defiantly did not want Xana to attack because when he did bad things happened.


	4. Yumi and Ulrich's Plan

The Last Time I saw Ulrich 

Chapter 4 Yumi and Ulrich's Plan

"Ok, Odd, I trust you. Now let's go find William," Ulrich said impatiently. "I think he needs to tell me something. At least he better." Ulrich walked out of his room, down stairs, and outside to find William. He still wasn't in that good of a mood so Odd had to run to keep up.

"Ulrich, wait up! I can't keep up! Ulrich!" Odd screamed as he was trailing behind. "Don't get so worked up about it. I thought you were over this. Now let's just go and talk to William, not yell. Ok?"

"Odd! Sometimes you really get on my nerves!" Ulrich yelled back. Odd just made him madder and that wasn't good for Odd. "Let's just find William. Ok?"

"OK."

"Hey! Ulrich!" William said as Ulrich was walking by him. "Ulrich!"

"Oh, what is it, William?" Ulrich said trying to sound uninterested. He didn't want him to know about how he felt about the party.

"I just wanted to say that you are invited to my party. It is after dinner tonight and don't mention this to Jim. I think he already knows, but don't tell him anyway," William said trying not to be mean.

"Told you so. I told you so," Odd whispered in Ulrich's ears.

"Ok, William, I won't," Ulrich said as he walked away.

"I knew I was right! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I told you! I told you!" Odd said to annoy Ulrich. "You didn't believe me. I told you."

"ODD! BE QUITE!" Ulrich yelled in Odd's face. "Yes you were right, now just be quite!"

"Hey, Ulrich, over here!" Jeremie yelled. "Come here."

"What is it Jeremie? Oh, and William invited me I guess it wasn't that he just wanted Yumi there by himself."

"You thought he wanted Yumi by himself?" Jeremie asked.

"No! Now want did you want to tell me?" Ulrich asked back. He started blushing.

"Oh, nothing." Jeremie said. "It's not important anymore. It can wait. Now when did William tell you that you were invited?"

"I want all the details," said Aelita.

"Well, I was just leaving my room and William found me," Ulrich started. "He told me I was invited to his party and Odd started gloating. It's not really important."

"Well, sorry but I was happy because I was right," Odd said guiltily. He knew not to make Ulrich mad again.

"Hey what's going on guys?" Yumi asked. She just came up from behind them.

"Ulrich got invited to William's party," Aelita said in her usually cheerful mood.

"Yea and I want to pay a visit to the lunchroom before everyone eats all of the food." Odd said.

"Yes. It is quite close to dinner. I think we should head on over," Jeremie told the others.

"Yes!" Odd said happily.

"Hey, Yumi, before you eat I want to talk to you," Ulrich said as the others went in to eat. They were having meatballs and gravy, Odd's favorite, but of course anything is Odd's favorite.

"Sure, Ulrich, what is it?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I was thinking. I know you were the one that didn't vote William into our group, and I wanted to know if you wanted to help me with something," Ulrich said calmly. Along time ago they had a voting session to see if William could become a Lyoko Warrior everyone thought Ulrich voted 'No' but he knew it was Yumi.

"What is it?"

"Well, I want to see what William does under pressure. He always thinks he's so cool. So will you help me?"

"What do you mean, Ulrich? Make him jealous or nervous?" Yumi wasn't happy about getting on Williams nerves.

"Both."

"Ok, I'm in but remember it's just our plan," She decided.

"Deal. Now let's get into the lunchroom before Odd gets all of the food."

"Hey, Ulrich sweetie, saved you a seat right next to me," Sissy called from inside. Sissy has had a crush on Ulrich since forever and she can't understand that Ulrich doesn't like her.

"I've got to go. My love awaits me," Ulrich said sarcastically as he went to tell Sissy he'd rather eat bees than sit next to her. Yumi just laughed as Sissy got mad and ran out of the door with Herve following her like a lost puppy. Herve and Nicholas always hang out with her and they are her only real "friends".

"Hey, Sissy! Wait, I'll sit next to you," Herve called behind her. Everyone knew he liked Sissy and would do anything for her.

"Yea, Sissy," Odd started, "Herve can sit with you. You make a great couple. Herve and Sissy, I've got to tell Milly and Tamiya to put it in the paper. It would make a good headline don't you think?" Milly and Tamiya are always getting into other peoples business and writing about it in the school paper where everyone can read about it. They are the writers of the paper and are the school news reporters.

"Shut up, Odd!" Sissy yelled and stomped away.

"Yes. I can see it now Herve And Sissy, Geek Love," Aelita joined in. "It would make a wonderful headline." Everyone at the table started to laugh as Sissy just stomped off.

I'm going to need at least five to ten reviews before I uncover the next chapter


	5. Target: William

The Last Time I Saw Ulrich

Chapter 5 Target-William

"Yumi, are you ready?" Ulrich called from downstairs in Yumi's house. He was wearing his normal outfit a light green shirt, green overcoat, and green, kaki pants. The only thing different was he was wearing a rose on his shirt.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Yumi hollered down to him. "Do you remember the plan?"

"Yes. Now, act more like you're going out with me. We can start now for practice, and if anyone asks at school we are going out. Ok?"

"Sure, Ulrich," Yumi said walking down the stairs. She was wearing a black no sleeve top, a dark red skirt, a black arm socks, and boots with red and black socks.

"Yumi you look lovely," Ulrich said as he offered her his arm. He also gave her the rose in his shirt. Ulrich saw Yumi and he thought maybe he was too casual. "Do you think I look ok?"

"William said it was a party. He didn't say formal, so I think you look fine," Yumi said as she took Ulrich's arm. "Shall we go?"

"Ok."

"Hey, Yumi, have a nice time," Yumi's mother called from the kitchen. "I'll be out tonight so behave and when you come home lock the door."

"I will!" Yumi yelled back to her.

_Later at the school_.

"Hey, look its Ulrich and Yumi," Odd said to Jeremie and Aelita. "Wait, how come Ulrich's going to the party with Yumi, You're going to the party with Aelita, and I'm stuck with nobody. This isn't fair!" Odd was wearing a purple top and a lavender overtop. He also was wearing purple pants. Aelita was wearing a pink dress, pink shoes, and had a sparkly, pink, purse. Jeremie was wearing a blue turtleneck, tan pants, and didn't want to dress any fancier than he was. Odd has dated everyone in the 7th grade and he couldn't find a date because all of them dumped him.

"Odd, get a hold of yourself," Ulrich said as he came up with Yumi still holding his arm.

"Hey, Odd. Jeremie and I just got here at the same time who said he is going to the party with me?" Aelita asked.

"Well, you spend enough time with him you should be going with him," Odd said back starting to yell.

"Wait, we aren't going together?" Jeremie asked Aelita.

"Yes, but my point is that Odd shouldn't just assume that we are before he knows for sure," Aelita replied back. Everyone started fighting and yelling at each other.

"Hey! Hey Everyone! Quiet down! Can we just go into William's room already?" Yumi asked everyone so they would stop fighting. "Now someone knock on the door so William can let us in or are we just going to stand out in the hall yelling at each other all night?" Everyone got quiet. "I thought so. Jeremie, knock on the door."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hey guys. I'm glad you could make it," William said as they entered his room. William looked great. He had a long sleeve, black, shirt. He also had a short sleeve, red, shirt with a big X in the center over top of the black shirt. He looked the most rebellious he'd ever been, and had black pants with red outlines around the pockets. Yumi just looked at him, loving the outfit, but didn't tell him that and pretended to not care. She wanted to be as convincing as she could be. Ulrich noticed and held her hand.

"It's kind of cramped. Isn't there any other place you could have it?" Odd asked. Williams room had about 25 people in it and wasn't that big. Out of the boarding school's rooms this was one of the smallest ones.

"I know my room is small. Does anyone else have a bigger room here at Kadic?" William asked. A few people raised their hand. Aelita, Heidi, Jeanne, Theo, and Maotena were the ones who did. "Do you mind if I go and see whose room is biggest? That way we don't have to be cramped," William asked again.

"I don't care," all of them said as William went around asking them.

"Yumi, do you want to come with me?" William asked Yumi when she was alone.

"Sorry, but I'm on a date and I don't think it would be right to go and leave him here all alone," Yumi answered.

"Oh, who are you dating?" William asked suspiciously. He knew Yumi hadn't gone on a date before and he didn't want it to be anyone he didn't like because he liked Yumi.

"Ulrich," Yumi said back to him.

"He finally told you his feelings. That's good. I mean I knew he liked you since I got here. It's good he's finally told you." William replied trying to sound ok with Yumi dating Ulrich. He knew Ulrich like Yumi since he came to Kadic.

"What?" Yumi asked shocked. She didn't know Ulrich liked her.

"It's good Ulrich admitted he liked you. Now I know you like him too. I guess I'll back off. Well, I'm going to check out those rooms. See-ya around."

"See-ya."

"So, Ulrich, when did you tell Yumi?" Odd asked. "You are on a date aren't you?"

"Well, I didn't really tell her I liked her. I just told her I wanted to make William jealous. I knew she would want to because she was the one that voted 'No' saying William couldn't be part of the group," Ulrich explained.

"So, are you going to tell her soon?" Odd asked hoping he would say 'Yes'.

"I don't know. I mean what if she doesn't like me and we are never friends again. Hey, Odd, where is Yumi?"


	6. What?

The Last Time I saw Ulrich

Chapter 6 "What?" 

"I haven't seen her since we came in here," Odd told Ulrich.

"Maybe she is working on our plan. I bet she is or she's in the restroom. Either way it doesn't matter," Ulrich said acting calm. He didn't want to worry. Yumi was just fine by herself.

"Hey, Ulrich, can I talk to you?" Emilie came up to him and asked. She was wearing a lime green shirt with ruffles on the sleeves. She also was wearing a green skirt with ruffles at the edge. Her hair was ties up with a ribbon matching her shirt.

"Sure," Ulrich answered. "I'll be right there, meet me outside William's room the music is too loud to talk in here." He was right William had the Subsonix's new song playing. It was too loud to hear.

"Ulrich, I wanted to ask you something and it's kind of hard to ask," Emilie started to say, "but did you come to the party with Yumi? I mean like on a date. Are you going out with Yumi?"

"Well, I did come here with Yumi," Ulrich said. "I just…," Ulrich hesitated wondering if he should give away his plan. "Emilie, I came here with Yumi on a date. I am going out with Yumi, and I just…" His voice trailed off as he lied to Emilie.

"Oh, I understand," Emilie said sounding sad.

"Emilie let me explain…"

"No, you don't have too. Just tell me one more thing. Why haven't you asked Yumi out before?"

"Well, I haven't really asked her out. Can you keep a secret?" Ulrich said hesitantly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, Yumi and I…" He told her about the plan to make William jealous and how Yumi decide to play along. How he came here and didn't want anyone to know or William might find out somehow. He also told her how he wanted to tell Yumi he liked her but somehow couldn't bring himself to do it. He also told her that he still wanted to be her friend.

"Ok, so Yumi isn't going out with you but you want her to someday and you don't have the guts to tell her. Is that right?" Emilie asked hoping she got it all.

"You've got it. Just don't tell anyone what I have told you," Ulrich said nervously. He really hadn't told anyone before. Except Odd no one knew. Well, that is until now.

"Ok, let's go back to the party." Emilie said. William came back about five seconds later saying that Jeanne had the biggest room and that the party was moving to her room.

"Hey, Ulrich come here," Yumi called to him.

"What is it Yumi?"

"I want to know if you are doing this to see if this is making William jealous or if you really want to go out with me," Yumi said with a stern look.

"Well the truth is," Ulrich started to say.

"Hey, Ulrich, help carry this stuff over to Jeanne's room," William called to him.

"I'll tell you later, Yumi."

"Ok, Ulrich." Yumi said.

"Odd, I need your help over here. Jeremie, you too," William called from acrossed the room. "Jeremie take some of the guests about five at a time to Jeanne's room. Make sure the hall is empty before going. Odd you need to bring over the CD's and try not to drop them. Everyone go to Jeremie. He will split you up into groups and take you to the new party site, that is everyone except Ulrich, Odd, Theo, and Jeanne because you will follow me."

"Let's go!" Jeremie shouted and started to split people into groups. "Yumi, is anyone is in the hall?"

"No one's there."

"Ok, group 1 follow me." That went on and on until Jeremie had all of the groups to Jeanne's room and the party started again.

----------------------------------------------me-----------------------------

Ok I no i no this last chapter was kind of dull but trust me the next one will be better!

please review!


	7. Ulrich is Gone!

Well this is a song chapter that I thought would go with this. Ulrich is thinking this (NOT YUMI).

song: Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne I hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------me---------------------------------------------------------

The Last Time I saw Ulrich

Chapter 7 Ulrich is Gone

"Hey, Yumi, Ulrich wanted me to give you this note." Emilie said. "He didn't say what it was. He just said to give it to you."

"Thanks, Emilie," Yumi replied back. She opened the note and read.

_Dear Yumi,_

_Meet me outside. Don't ask any questions just meet me there. I want to talk to you about us._

_Love,_

_Ulrich_

_---_

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away_

---

"Everyone the party is started again. Everybody dance!" William shouted acrossed the room. "Hey, Ulrich, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, William."

"I heard you were going out with Yumi. I guess you finally took my advice. That's good. Now, I know Yumi is taken. I guess I'll back off."

"You mean you aren't jealous?"

"Not really. What do you mean by jealous?"

---

_What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

_---_

"Ahh, my plans never work," Ulrich muttered under his breath. He started to run away and went outside to the forest to his favorite spot he sulks at a lot. "Yumi can't ever like me. How can I be so stupid?"

---

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

---

Ulrich started walking around then decided he would go to the factory. He knew he should take the tunnel in the sewer. Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi always took the sewer tunnel if the were near it. Otherwise they would take the rode but the rode was about 1.6 miles so the sewer was faster. He climbed down the sewer, jumped on his skateboard, and rode off toward the factory. "I know no one will look for me here," Ulrich said to himself as he got to the factory.

_---_

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands_

_---_

He sulks a lot but had never come to the Factory. He went down the elevator to the scanner room and sat there sulking. Not many people new about the Factory, just the gang, and if they were looking for Ulrich this would have been the last place they would think of.

_Meanwhile_

"I'll go look for Ulrich outside but it doesn't say when I should go once I'm out there. I wonder what he wanted to talk about. It says 'us' but what does that mean? And what did William mean when he said Ulrich always liked me? This is too confusing." Yumi thought to herself.

She looked around outside but couldn't find Ulrich so she came inside and started asking if someone had seen him. "Has anyone seen Ulrich?" Yumi asked a group of people who shook there heads 'No'. "Have you seen Ulrich lately, Odd?"

"No."

"Where could he be? Hey, William, have you seen Ulrich?"

"Oh If you're looking for him I don't know where he went. He muttered something than ran away."

"What were you talking about?"

"As a matter of fact we were talking about you. I was saying I heard you were going out with him and he said 'You mean you aren't jealous?' I said 'Not really' and he ran away. What was he talking about when he said jealous anyway?" William asked still confused.

"Oh, no. He was being jealous. Great! Now I have to find him," Yumi said talking to herself. "That's it. I'll check his room. Thanks, William!"

---

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

---

"Wait, Yumi! What do you mean he was jealous!? Huh! Come back and tell me!" William yelled as Yumi ran off in search for Ulrich.

"Ulrich, open the door!" Yumi yelled as she got to his room. She opened the door and found the room empty. "Ahh! Where could he be?!" She checked the park, the forest, Jeremie's room, Aelita's room, and even the library and still couldn't find him. "I'm never going to find Ulrich and what if Xana attacks! Wait that's it!" Yumi said and started running toward the pot hole in the middle of the forest. She grabbed her skateboard and headed off to the factory to see if Ulrich was there.

_At The Factory_

"I wonder if I could transfer myself to Lyoko. It wouldn't be so hard if I read Jeremie's notes. I think I will that way no one will find me even if they do look at the factory," Ulrich said. He spent 15 minutes reading Jeremie's notes on how to virtualize someone while upstairs Yumi was looking for him. He entered the coordinates of the mountain sector and headed back to the scanner room to be virtualized in Lyoko. He got down to the room and go in the scanner as the virtualization process started.

---__

I'm going nowhere on and on and  
I'm getting nowhere on and on and on  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere on and off and off and on  
and off and on

---

He was hoping it would work because the only people who had every done it was Jeremie and Aelita. Yumi tried once but got Ulrich and Odd about 4 miles from where they were supposed to be. He got virtualized in his samurai outfit about 900 feet away from what he wanted but that was great because he had never virtualized himself or anyone else before. To him it was a relief just to have made it to Lyoko. He ran and sat behind a rock right next to the hole in the center leading to the Digital Sea.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled back at the factory looking for him. "Ulrich, stop sulking and come out!" she kept yelling. Finally she decided to go down the elevator and check the lab. She couldn't find Ulrich but saw something on the computer screen. She was too busy looking for him to really notice what it was and went to the scanner room still yelling.

---

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

---

"I might just jump in the Digital Sea right now. I should, then I won't have to deal with my life, family, or friends," Ulrich thought to himself. "Don't think like that," he said out loud. "Your friends need you. No, my friends need me. No my friends don't need me. I might as well do it." He sat there thinking for a while. Yumi was in the factory calling his name, and he was thinking weather he should die or not.

Yumi started to cry. She decided to call Jeremie to tell him what was going on.

"Hello, this is Jeremie."

"Jeremie. I'm at the.. facto..ry and I … can't find… Ul..rich," Yumi said in between gasps for breath and in between sobs. "He left.. the.. par…ty.. sulking… and I've.. been looking….for him but…I can't..find him."

"Yumi?" Jeremie asked. "Did you look everywhere?"

"Ye..ss."

"Ok, I'll be right there. Stay where you are and I'll bring Odd and Aelita to help you look for him."

"O…k Je…re…me."

_---_

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away

_---_

Ulrich was still deciding if he should do it or not. He could jump, die, and relieve all his problems or he could devirtualize himself and just deal with his life.

------------------------------------me---------------------------------------

So I hope it was an ok chapter. It was my first time trying a song and I think it went pretty well.

Sooooooooooooooo... **REVIEW**


	8. Gone Forever?

The Last Time I saw Ulrich

Chapter 8 Gone Forever?

"Yumi, I brought Odd and Aelita and got here as soon as I could," Jeremie said quickly and out of breath. "So what is the matter? You said that you couldn't find Ulrich. Is that right?"

"Well, I… was talking to Wi..lliam asking.. if he had seen Ul..rich and he … said he ran… away so I thou..ght he was sulking and checked his room. He… wasn't there so I checked everywhere… even the.. factorrrryy! He's not here!! I checked… everywhere! He can't be found!" Yumi said sobbing. "Ulrich is gone!"

"Yumi, calm down. I'm sure we can find him," Aelita said calmly trying to let Yumi calm down. "Jeremie, stay here and search the factory. Odd, go and search the school. Yumi, search the forest. I'll look around the Hermitage, my old torn up house. Let's get going!" Everyone started off in a search yelling for Ulrich, and Yumi was still crying. Jeremie looked around the scanner room, upper floor, lower floor, heart room, and the lab. Aelita looked around the entire Hermitage. She looked in her old room, all of upstairs, all of the downstairs, the basement, and all of the rooms in the basement. Odd searched the party, his room, Jeremie's room, Aelita's room, the cafeteria, the gym, and even William's room. Yumi was crying and searching every single inch of the forest thoroughly. They all met back up at the factory all having no luck and no clue were Ulrich was and what he was about to do. Nobody had checked the computer screen.

"I had no luck," Aelita said going down the elevator with Odd.

"I didn't find him either," Odd said back to Aelita. They stepped out of the elevator into the lab where they found Jeremie coming up the ladder. "Any luck, Jeremie?"

"No. I haven't found him anywhere I even looked around the boat and on the bridge. There has been no sign of him anywhere. How about you guys?" Jeremie asked. They both shook their head.

"Has anyone heard from Yumi?" Odd asked.

"I haven't. Jeremie, how about you?" Aelita asked.

"No." They waited talking about where he could be when Yumi showed up a few minutes later.

"Yumi, did you find Ulrich?" Aelita asked hopefully.

"You mean you guys didn't find him? Oh where could he be?" Yumi managed to say before starting to cry again.

_Meanwhile_

"I'm going to do it," Ulrich said. He jumped and started to fall downward toward death. He was gone forever. He knew it and jumped anyway.

_Back at the factory_

"Hey, Jeremie, There is one place we haven't checked," Aelita said.

"Aelita we have checked everywhere. Just give up," Jeremie said back to her.

"Jeremie, did you give up on me when I was still trapped on Lyoko? Did you say 'I'll give up' when searching for the materialization code? Did you just give up when you were looking for an antivirus? Did you give up when looking for my missing segment? No, and I say that I'm not going to give up. There is one place we haven't looked," Aelita stated.

"Where is it then? Where haven't we looked?" Jeremie asked.

"What place, Aelita? Tell us," Yumi said cheering up. If there was a place she definitely wanted to go and look there.

"Lyoko," Aelita said.


	9. Lyoko

The Last Time I Saw Ulrich

Chapter 9 Lyoko

--------------------------------------------me---------------------------------------------------

Well I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to do but i got to chapters for you and I hope you like them if you do please tell me if you want more chapters or not because chapter 10 might be the last chapter. YOUR VOTES COUNT! MORE OR NOT! PLEASE REVIEW!

-----------------------------------------------------------me--------------------------------------------------

"How could Ulrich have transferred himself to Lyoko?"

Odd asked. "Only Aelita and you know how to do it."

"When I got here I hadn't really noticed but I found Jeremie's notes all over the computer," Yumi stated. "I just thought Jeremie didn't clean up. I was to upset to think it was Ulrich, looking through them. I guess it was Ulrich and he did send himself to Lyoko. I wonder if he made it."

"Aelita is right, and I hope he made the trip safely. I'll send you there to look around," Jeremie said. Just as he was about to transfer them into Lyoko the computer beeped.

"What is it Jeremie? What does that mean?" Odd asked.

"It means… something or someone… fell into the Digital Sea."

"It can't be. No. It just can't be! Noooooooo!" Yumi screamed and started to cry. "It can't be, Jeremie, please tell me it isn't what it looks like."

"I'm so sorry, Yumi," Aelita said comfortingly. "Jeremie, is there any way to get him back? What about the Materialization Code that you used to bring me to Earth?"

"I can try but first I want you to go and make sure he isn't on Lyoko," Jeremie said. "Let's go. I'll send you to the desert sector. That is where something fell into the Digital Sea. Maybe it was just a block or some other monster. I'll start the process."

Yumi hoped it wasn't Ulrich that fell into the Digital Sea. She also hoped they could find him. If he fell in she hoped that the Materialization Code would work. She doubted that they would find him but she still hoped.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd. Virtualization," Jeremie said. "You're about one mile from where something fell into the Digital Sea. Here come you vehicles."

Yumi and Aelita shared a vehicle that looked like a scooter with no wheels but it also had a circle for a base. It was called the overweight. Odd had a vehicle called the overboard. It was like a skateboard but had no wheels. Both of the vehicles flew and could go strait up a wall without the person on them falling off.

"Aelita and I will go and look for Ulrich by the towers. Odd, you look for him by all the holes that he could have fell through. Jeremie, try to find out if Ulrich was the thing that fell into the Digital Sea and if he was try to rematerialize him with the Materialization Code," Yumi said. "Let's go." Yumi and Aelita flew around all of the towers. The towers are Xana's portal to Earth. Odd looked around the whole sector.

"I'm tired and I can't find him anywhere," Yumi said. Odd was sitting next to her telling her all of the places he checked.

Jeremie finally said "Yumi, I have some bad news. Ulrich fell into the Digital Sea."

"That's awful," Aelita said.

"But, I also have some good news. I found Ulrich in the data on my screen and I think I can rematerialize him."

"Jeremie, are you sure if you can get him out of the Digital Sea?" Yumi asked.

"I did it once already, but just in case, I need one of you to stay in Lyoko," Jeremie replied back to Yumi. "Now who's going to stay in Lyoko?"

"I will!" Odd and Yumi said at the same time.

"Yumi come back with Aelita. Odd stay there and see if Ulrich comes out," Jeremie said. "Devirtualization Yumi, Devirtualization Aelita."

"Ok guys, are you ready?" Jeremie asked as Aelita and Yumi walked into the lab.

"Do it," Yumi said then started to cry.

"Devirtualization Ulrich."

-------------------------------------------me------------------------------------------------------

Will it work? OH! Remember to vote and review!


	10. Ulrich?

The Last Time I Saw Ulrich

Chapter 10 Ulrich?

----------------------------------------------------------me-------------------------------

So I hope you like this and make sure to tell me if I need more chapters or not.

----------------------------------------------me--------------------------------------------------------

"Yumi, Aelita, Let's go down to the scanner room and see if he came back," Jeremie said hopefully. "Just remember if he isn't here he might be with Odd and if he doesn't show up I can try the procedure again."

"Don't worry, Yumi, we'll get Ulrich back," said Aelita as they headed down in the elevator. They got to the scanner room and one of the scanners started to smoke and open. Inside of the scanner was something so small you could hardly see it. One hair. Only one, but it was Ulrich's hair. Yumi picked it up and started to cry softly and slowly. Then she turned up to look at Jeremie and Aelita.

"Tonight at the party," Yumi started to say, "Ulrich said he would tell me if he liked me more than a friend or not. When.. I went out and looked for him he wasn't there. I came here and now I know he is gone. Gone, just like that. That was the last time I saw Ulrich. Maybe.. I really did like him.. but it doesn't matter anymore. I won't ever be able to see him again. Never." She stared at the hair thinking when she thought of any idea.

"Jeremie, didn't you say that one strand of hair contains your whole Materialization Code?" Yumi asked. "Would it be possible to materialize Ulrich's hair then devirtualize him back here?"

"I think that could work. I did that once with Aelita," he said. "Put the hair back in the scanner and I'll start the process. If Odd sees him on Lyoko I'll devirtualize him."

"Oh, please, let this work," Yumi said softly under her breath.

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Jeremie said. "Look around the area. Do you see Ulrich anywhere?"

"No, but try devirtualizing him anyway," Odd said hopefully. "He could be around here and I just can't see him."

"He's not there! He's dead!" Yumi said.

"Ok, Odd. I'm starting the procedure anyway. Devirtualization Ulrich."

Aelita and Yumi were waiting in the scanner room. The scanner closed and smoked again. When it opened yumi started to cry as Ulrich was at the bottom of the scanner asleep. Aelita was so happy; she climbed the ladder instead of using the elevator, ran into the lab, and started saying it worked. Yumi walked up to the scanner and gave Ulrich a hug.

"Don't scare me like that ever again," she whispered into his ear as she brushed back his golden brown hair, then started to cry. By that time Jeremie had already devirtualized Odd and he came out of the scanner next to the one Ulrich came out of. Jeremie and Aelita came down the elevator into the scanner room and all of them watched as Yumi cried tears of joy onto Ulrich. She was still hugging him. When she finally let go he woke up.

"How did you get me back here?" Ulrich asked. "How did you find out I was in Lyoko? How did you find out I left the party?"

"Yumi," Jeremie said. "If you put two and two together this all adds up to Yumi."

"Why did you… how did you?" Ulrich said in shock as he stood up and got out of the scanner.

"I care about you, Ulrich," Yumi said. "We care about you and I would do anything to get you back."

"But I thought no one cared about me."

"Ulrich, you thought wrong," Yumi said. She came up and gave him a hug. "I can tell you another thing. Never think any of us don't care about you. I have and always will care about you."

"Remember don't let William or your grades or parents for that matter get you down," Jeremie said. "Now I don't know about you but it is two a.m. and I want to get some sleep."

"I agree," Aelita said. She walked back to the school with Jeremie and Odd.

"Yumi, I want to say thanks," Ulrich stated. "I was stupid today. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"I all ready did," Yumi said back to him. "We'll I guess I better get home my mom must be worried sick. Good-night."

"Good-night," Ulrich said as he started to walk back to school and his dorm.

"Wait, Yumi, one more thing. I really like you."

"I really like you too." Yumi said back to him.

"I love you," Ulrich whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Yumi said as she kissed him and then stood up to go.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school." Yumi said as she left.

"Yea, see you tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------me-----------------------------------------

So do I need more chapters? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
